Fascinating New Thing
by heathethanoshkosh
Summary: Patrick's POV during the paintball scene. Definately one of my fanorite scenes in the movie.... Heath Ledger man, what can I say. :)


Fascinating New Thing.  
  
Authors note: This is my second attempt at a Ten Things I Hate About You Fanfic. The movie was awesome and Heath Ledger is sooo completely, breathtakingly hot. Julia Stiles rocks as usual, and this is just my idea of what Patrick must have been thinking during that totally fun paint ball scene. I have to say that I enjoy writing from his point of view. I wanna be Julia Stiles sooo bad, I'm pretty damn sure I'm not the only one…..  
  
By: Heath'sbabygirl.  
  
Summary: Patrick's opinion while they were playing paint ball. Takes off at the paddleboats.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: Paddle Boats/Paint ball field.  
  
Email me at: rileyshoulddie@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, although I wish that I owned Heath Ledger. The places I'd get him….*drools momentarily* A girl can dream can't she? Lemme just say that I like how they breed em' down under.  
  
  
  
I still can't believe that she rescued me from detention. I mean I shouldn't have been there in the first place. All I was trying to do was prevent having another soccer ball make a B-line for my head and what do I get? Detention. Go figure. I'm sitting here talking to her and she has a grin on her face and I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks with the wind blowing her hair, and a smile on her face. It's like she's a completely different person. No rudeness, no sniping and I'm finally allowed to use the non-sandpaper side of my tongue.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for helping me sneak out of detention. Very cool." I say.  
  
"No problem." She replies still smiling.  
  
"I thought I was busted for sure when I was climbing out of that window I tell ya." I say with a smile, and she laughs. It's true; I was surprised that we weren't caught, which leads to my next question. "How did you keep him distracted?" I ask.  
  
"I… dazzled him with my…wits." She replies with a mysterious smile. Yeah, sure, I think but I let her believe that she's safe, that she has it made. I'd probably have to 'sacrifice myself on the table of stateliness and level the score' again, or whatever it was that Cameron had said.  
  
"So what's your excuse?" I ask. She acts a lot like me but I want to be sure. I'm pretty much well on my way to knowing her and the more I figure her out the more I like her.  
  
"For?"  
  
"For acting the way we do." I clarify. She sits there for a second, as if in thought. I like that she doesn't just blurt things out and then have to stick her foot in her mouth. Kat concentrating is a very good thing, sexy even, and that is a new development.  
  
"I don't like to do what people expect. Why should I live up to their expectations instead of my own?" she says. I nod in understanding. That's definitely very familiar.  
  
"So you disappoint from the start and then you're covered." I say. And she nods and smiles as if pleasantly surprised that I understand and says.  
  
"Yeah something like that." Good girl; doesn't want to give me the total pleasure of being right. So I go for compliment mode.  
  
"Well then you screwed up." I say. She looks at me shocked and confused.  
  
"How?" she says.  
  
"You never disappointed me." I say, and I look at her and smile, laying it on thick. She smiles and blushes, and it's the sweetest sight. I look away satisfied with my victory (I am the man! *mental victory dance*) and look for something else to do. Paint ball. Bulls Eye. "You up for it?" I ask.  
  
"For what?" she asks once again confused. I point to the sign and I see her grin. That's the only answer I need.  
  
She is SO weird. I love it. She's not the I-have-a-crush-so-I'm- gonna-let-you-win type. She isn't into that shit. No, she goes after me full force and before I know it, she's nailed me with a huge glob of red paint. She laughs, and hides behind a window like piece in the cardboard structure used for hiding, grinning and blowing raspberries at me. I throw a blue one at her and it explodes on the window, but of course don't hit her. She moves away and starts to laugh and points at me in jest. No way I'm going to let her up. I fire one at her and it gets her smack in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her for a second. Good. She recovers, starts laughing and then runs. We continue for a while nailing each other with huge globs of paint and it's so messy and so fun that we can't stop laughing. She has the most beautiful laugh and I feel a momentary pang of regret that she doesn't do it more often. That pang is gone when she nails me again and I get her back and chase after her. We end up on either side of another piece of cardboard and I'm poised for attack but she gets me first right on the head. Good thing we are wearing these goggles. I get back at her again and chase after her again but this time I corner her. She puts up her hands in defeat and looks up at me with a please-don't-kill- me look and she's the cutest thing. I figure I'll lay off this time and I wave it off dismisively and put my arm around her small shoulders. She slides her arm around my waist, glad that I'm being merciful. Yeah, Right. Whatever. I slam a yellow one down on her head and she cries out in shock and tries to get away but I hold her in place rubbing it into her hair. She tries to make a run for it but I go around the other side and grab her in a victorious tackle, throwing us both down into a near by haystack. I pull my goggles off flinging them up into the air and she removes her's as well still grinning. Things get really quiet after that. She looks so beautiful, and cute with different colors of paint all over her face and I feel all light headed and confused. Very weird. I gently wipe a smear of blue paint from her face and (I'm on a limb here) lean in and kiss her. I'm expecting a knee in my balls around now, and the words 'Testicular Retrieval Operation' are flashing in my head. But she doesn't attack, I meet little practically no resistance and instead she kisses me back, letting me slide my tongue into her mouth and then softly returning the favor. Sweet Jesus, and throw Mary and Joseph in there for good measure. My stomach is in knots and it's an emotion that I can honestly say, I only get with her. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I slip my arms around her, still somehow, expecting that knee in an unwanted place. I'm completely wrecked by the time I pull away, my head's a mess. Were her eyes always this warm, and mesmerizing? Never noticed that before, and that's probably because I've never been this close before. It's a very nice position I must say. I can't stop my hand from stroking her cheek as we stare at each other. I hate this damn deal I have going with Joey. I may not have wanted to admit before, but I am way past the money and well on my way to love. A scary thought, but not a bad one by any means whatsoever. She smiles and slams a paint ball on my head, the little wench. I can only imagine my expression and she laughs giddily and scrambles to her feet. I get up and chase her, noticing that she's laughing and squealing a lot more now. I like it; I like her. I like that I can have this much fun with her. I like kissing her too, but that's beside the point. I want this. I want to be with her and I don't need money. I don't want it either. I want her. I want this to be for real. I want to keep on being with her and feeling the things that she make me feel with out guilt or fear that I will slip up and she'll find out. I just pray to God that I can get out of this alive and with my heart intact.  
  
  
  
1 THE END 


End file.
